Unwanted
by Cartega
Summary: It's the fifth year of Aladdin's reign. There's peace in the land, but not in the palace when Aladdin decides to take in a mysterious street urchin he saved from Razoul's guards. Her past and feelings are all but clear. Will Aladdin be able to reach out to the distrusting street mouse? READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

In the fifth year of Aladdin's rule as the sultan of Agrabah, and the year of the birth of his newborn son, there was peace in the land. There were no threats in the land, and the sultan focused on his family of now five, and making the lives of the people of Agrabah safe and prosperous. The morning sun was rising slowly into the Arabian sky. The marketplace was quickly filling with people living out their daily lives. It was a normal day in the city: fishermen were repairing nets at the docks, the women were baking for their families, and a street urchin was fighting another day to survive.

* * *

"You steal one loaf of bread, and the world ends for these guys," a girl of fourteen huffed as she jumped over a barrel of fish. She glanced behind her shoulder to see the five palace guards chasing her. The one leading was Razoul, who had been in charge for far too long. He was getting old, wheezing after chasing someone for a few minutes. The other four were obviously new, straight out of training, the street urchin could tell. They weren't sure on what to do, half expecting orders, when the order was simply "grab the thief". She chortled to herself and kept running. Razoul had stopped to catch his breath! Perfect. She picked up her speed, so that the guards were barely in sight and found herself in a four way fork. She smiled in triumph and turned left. There were people everywhere, and carts lined up along the street, selling anything from pistachios to combs, perfect for blending.

She took a bite of the loaf she had stolen and merged in with the crowd moving forward. Still aware she was wanted, she counted backwards from five and smiled when at one she heard Razoul's raspy voice, "You idiots! You go that way, You there, you go back and see if she doubled her tracks, and you come with me!" She decided to hazard a glance backwards to see Razoul and a gangly rookie make their way through the crowd. A split second too long, Razoul locked eyes with her. He pointed at her, and yelled "Stop!"

She took off running, changing directions ever so often, stopping to blend in with the crowd.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Razoul roared to a bystander. At that moment, a herd of camels crossed the street, blocking the guards' path. That bought the girl a few minutes. She took off sprinting, and saw a melon cart up ahead.. A wealthy customer, a tall man in his thirties. was listening to the owner ramble about how these melons were the finest in Agrabah. A quick swipe wouldn't do any harm. The man buying was wearing an outfit of blue silk. He looked like he could have come from a palace and in his pocket, you could see a very heavy money sack. As she came closer, something in the way the rich man appeared made her stop. He was almost familiar.

"Go find her!" Razoul's voice echoed through the streets.

The girl looked ahead and saw a wall she could easily climb over, and another split. They would think she turned either way, not even expecting her to get over the wall. She had won this morning! She looked back to see them too far behind for her to notice. She picked up her pace, only to be wrenched back!

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"What's the hurry?" It was the rich man from the melon cart. He had an iron-like grip on her arm.

"I have to go!" the girl said in desperation.

"In a little trouble?" he asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw rugs being carried through the street.

She smiled at him, "Oh, sir, you're only in trouble if you get caught!" Tripping the men carrying their merchandise, the rugs fell. Her captor turned around to see the disturbance. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and tried to flee. To her surprise and disappointment, her other arm was snatched by the inescapable grip.

"You really didn't think I'd fall for that?" he asked, slightly frowning. He turned his head, and the girl followed suit. Her heart sank, there was Razoul and the guards.

"Looks like you're in trouble," he said drily. The thief pulled and fought, but it was no use. She hung her head. Prison was inevitable.

The palace guards reached the cart.

Razoul spoke first, "Thank you, sir. This thief was caught stealing..." he paused, and seemed to have recognized the good samaritan that had stopped the girl, "Your Majesty!"

Your Majesty? the girl thought. Great, I'm in prison for sure. Razoul bowed, followed by the guards, and then it seemed the whole marketplace stopped and respected the sultan. Unable to do anything, the street urchin stood in silence, secretly fuming and cursing her luck. Of course, she would get caught by the ruler of Agrabah.

"Guards, go back and pay the baker. I'll deal with her myself," the sultan said. The girl's eyes widened. She did not like the sound of that. She fought the tight grip on her arm, but of course, was unsuccessful.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Razoul bowed.

"I'm positive," Aladdin said. The guards bowed again and left to follow the sultan's orders. The crowd made a pathway for them. She could feel all the people's eyes on her.

"Follow me," the sultan ordered, not letting go of her arm, but lessening his grip. She knew if she tried to escape, it would only tighten, and she was in enough trouble.

"Where are we going?" she inquired, feeling rather small as the crowd parted to make room for the sultan.

"To the palace," Aladdin said simply, half leading, half dragging the reluctant girl from the bazaar.

**REVIEW! OH MY GOODNESS, I AM SO EXCITED. PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE OR WANT TO KNOW! Thanks :) ~Cartega**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeey! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just got cleared from my concussion today, so I can finally be back on the computer! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aladdin didn't really know what he was doing. All he knew was that this girl, most likely alone in the world and stealing food to survive needed help. He couldn't just stand back and watch her escape only to repeat her crime the next day, and he had to be honest with himself, she reminded him of his own youth. He glanced back at the girl now, she continued to be silent and cold.

Seeing his gaze, she scowled. He laughed inwardly, but stayed mercilessly stony on the outside. She was scared about what was going to happen. It was alright for her to think that now, a little frightening does a child good from time to time. The palace gates opened when he approached, and he led the now trembling girl in.

"Listen, I don't care if you own all of Egypt, I want to know what you're going to do with me, and I'm not saying please," she said, trying to seem brave.

"You should be begging for mercy, at least showing me some gratitude," Aladdin said stiffly.

"For what?" she spat.

"Saving you from the guards. They wouldn't have treated you kindly."

She thought for a moment, "So... you're not throwing me in prison?"

Aladdin finally smiled, "Not today."

The waif stared at the sultan in unbelief, "So...you're letting me go?" She tugged against the grip on her arm.

"Not exactly," the lord of Agrabah stated, tightening the hold he had.. The servants opened the huge palace doors and Aladdin led her inside. All eyes followed the pair as he showed her to a small sitting room.

"Stay here," he ordered. The girl quickly surveyed her surroundings. No windows, one door. No escape.

"I suppose you'll be posting guards outside?" she asked.

"Correct. Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon," Aladdin said.

"I'll be waiting in anticipation," the girl said sarcastically as she plopped down on one of the plush seats.

* * *

Aladdin exited and ordered the palace guards to stand by the door. They obeyed silently as the sultan strode away, looking for the Queen.

"Have you seen Jasmine?" he asked a servant girl.

"She's in Jamila's room with the rest of the children, your Majesty," she replied.

"Thank you," he said as she bowed.

Jamila was the oldest child of the royal family, resembling her beautiful mother at age fourteen. She was the sultan's pride and joy, and had learned to use that to her advantage from a young age. Aladdin reached the lavish bedroom quickly and entered to see Jasmine holding their newborn son, Cassim, lovingly in her arms while Jamila brushed her hair and her eleven year old brother, Ali, played with Abu. Genie was entertaining the baby by changing into different shapes and making funny faces.

"Al! What brings you here?" Genie exclaimed, morphing into his regular blue shape.

"I need to talk to Jasmine, if I could?" Aladdin asked politely.

"Of course, dear. Ali, don't forget to finish your school work.," the Queen said as she handed the baby to the less than pleased Jamila.

"Yes, Mother," Ali said obediently as she exited with his father. The guards closed the doors again and Aladdin headed to his captive's room, Jasmine by his side.

"Ali really doesn't like trouble, does he?" Aladdin laughed, holding the Queen's hand.

"Not as much as his father does," Jasmine agreed wryly.

"Maybe Cassim won't be as fortunate," he said.

Jasmine snickered, "I think we have enough trouble for now."

Aladdin tensed, "Well... I think we have a little bit at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked. So, Aladdin told her the whole story: how he had found the mysterious street urchin in trouble, how she was in the palace now, and that Aladdin had no clue of what to do next.

"Did you try and be the tough guy?" Jasmine asked.

"I tried to scare her a little, yes," Aladdin said.

Jasmine laughed, "I'm sure you did an awful job."

"Probably," he agreed, "So what should we do?"

"Let me talk to her for a little bit," The Queen said, flipping her long hair off her shoulder, like she did when she was younger.

"As you wish, good luck, my queen," Aladdin said, letting go of her hand and pointing to the room the guards were stationed in.

"Go take care of your sultan duties, O Wise Ruler of Agrabah," Jasmine said with a kiss. They parted and Jasmine took a deep breath.

She approached the door, and before commanding the guards to open the door warned them, "Brace yourselves." Jasmine nodded and the guards opened the heavy doors. Simultaneously, the occupant burst out of the room, just as Jasmine predicted. The Queen grabbed her before the girl's escape plan was a success. Jasmine guided her back into the room and shut the doors.

Jasmine started off simply, "Hello."

The girl didn't respond, but stared at her defiantly.

"My name is Jasmine," The Queen continued.

"Obviously," she snorted.

"What is yours?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I always like to know my guest's name," Jasmine explained.

"Guest? Looks like you're in the wrong room," she said in surprise.

"I'm not, you are the girl that my husband brought in?"

The girl nodded.

"Then it's settled. What should we call you?" Jasmine asked again.

She hesitated, "Deena is fine."

"Do you have parents, Deena?"

Deena's expression changed like she had smelled something unpleasant, "No."  
Jasmine's heart sank. She knew what it was like not to have a mother, and Jasmine knew everyone needed one, even this self reliant street urchin.

"Do you have any place to stay?"

Deena nodded once again.

"Is it safe?"

She paused, "Safe enough."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Jasmine suggested.

"No thanks, places to be, you know?" Deena said.

"Things to steal?"

"Well," she looked a little uncomfortable, "Yes."

"You know I can't let that happen. It's not fair for people who work to pay for the things you steal and the people you steal from lose money," Jasmine reasoned.

"Yeah, and I go hungry. That's not fair, either," Deena argued.

"You won't go hungry here. It's final, you'll be staying here," The Queen said.

"Not a chance!" the street urchin yelled.

"Then to the dungeons!" Jasmine decreed, "Guards!" They burst the door open, sword in hand.

"Seize her," Jasmine ordered.

The guards followed the command and grabbed Deena.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stay!" Deena yelled. Jasmine turned away and the guards carried her off.

"Please!" She begged.

"Release her," Jasmine commanded. The guards, especially Razoul, looked disappointed. Maids passed by at that moment, reminding Jasmine of one of Deena's needs.

"Maids," Jasmine called.

"Your Majesty?" They answered simultaneously.

"Please take Deena to the bath house," Jasmine said.

"Wait, what?" Deena asked.

"You heard me," Jasmine said, "Off with you."

* * *

**A/N: This next chapter will be entertaining so keep my motivation high by REVIEWING!**


End file.
